In communication systems, in order to raise the data transmission rate, a carrier aggregation (CA) technology was introduced. In original communication systems, each cell had only one waveband, while in current communication systems, multiple wavebands have been added, such as the following six wavebands: 450-470 MHz, 698-862 MHz, 790-862 MHz, 2.3-2.4 GHz, 3.4-4.2 GHz and 4.4-4.99 GHz. After the CA technology was introduced, a user equipment (UE) may use more than one waveband.
In addition to the introduced CA, in the communication systems, a Coordinated Multi-Point transmitting (CoMP) concept is also introduced. Under the current CoMP, because a non-CA case is relatively simple, a technical solution for allocating downlink power in the non-CA case has already existed. However, for a CA case, the CoMP becomes very complex, and the downlink power allocation also becomes complex. Therefore, the problem of power allocation based on the CA for multiple Evolved NodeBs (eNBs) has not been solved.
Therefore, in the current communication systems, no solution for allocating power exists in a case where the CA is introduced.